


it feels like time has stopped (i only see you)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: When he follows the girl’s eyes, he smirks and proceeds to, once again, wrap himself all over Daniel, his face nuzzling into the crook of the younger’s neck and his arms sneaking around Daniel’s waist.





	it feels like time has stopped (i only see you)

Seongwoo hates clubs. 

The music is too loud, most people are too drunk to even comprehend what is happening and the worst thing is, people keep on hitting on him, even insulting him when he politely declines their offers to buy him a drink, _and_ Daniel. 

Seriously, he can accept lowkey creepy dudes and girls trying to talk to him but whenever he notices someone so much as trying to make a move on Daniel, he gets the urge to growl and drape himself all over Daniel – normally, when he hasn’t had a few beers and shots too many, he would suppress the lust to do that, but today, after Jaehwan convinced him to drink a few tequila shots, his normal self-control has been thrown out of an imaginary window. 

“Daniel,” he whines, sitting down beside his best friend – boyfriend? 

The younger boy only laughs at him, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Seongwoo, how much have you had to drink?” Daniel asks as he looks down at Seongwoo with an amused smirk. 

“Not a lot,” he replies while wriggling his eyebrows. 

Daniel separates himself from Seongwoo to reach out across the table and get hold of a water bottle, which he then opens only to hand it to Seongwoo, who accepts it with the cutest of smiles. 

As Seongwoo drinks, gulping the water down like he hasn’t had had anything to drink for the last few years, he spots two, admittedly, beautiful girls glancing at Daniel. They are whispering with each other, once in a while pointing towards their table as they giggle. 

Like always, a wave of possessiveness washes over him, making his eyes narrow at them as he watches them with hawk-like eyes. 

Daniel snaps him out of his thoughts by asking him how Jaehwan had managed to drag him out of the house even though his thesis was due in less than two days. Seongwoo shrugs, joking about how the thesis is shit anyway, so there is not much he can do now to improve it. 

It doesn’t take long for one of the girls, who Seongwoo had noticed before, to approach them. 

“Hey,” she greets with an adorable smile. 

While Seongwoo scans her up and down, he realizes that she’s absolutely Daniel’s type, which makes something in his stomach tighten uncomfortably. She has a beautiful body, long brown hair and is wearing some black, ripped skinny jeans with an off-shoulder blouse. 

Seongwoo can’t help but sulk because why is she this beautiful? 

“Hello,” Daniel replies with a breathtaking smile of his own. 

As he watches them converse, Seongwoo unconsciously scoots closer to Daniel. His arms are crossed over his chest, foot tapping impatiently on the floor as Daniel and the girl flirt. 

“Anyway, I was wondering… since I think you’re really cute and all…” the girl starts but pauses when something on Daniel’s lap catches her attention. 

Seongwoo, this time knowingly, had slowly put up one of his legs all over Daniel’s lap. 

When he follows the girl’s eyes, he smirks and proceeds to, once again, wrap himself all over Daniel, his face nuzzling into the crook of the younger’s neck and his arms sneaking around Daniel’s waist. While looking at the girl directly into her eyes, he kisses Daniel’s neck filthily, softly sucking and biting on the skin, making sure to leave a clear mark for everyone to know that Daniel is not available. 

Daniel doesn’t say anything, just relaxes and lets Seongwoo do whatever he pleases. 

“Oh, wow,” Seongwoo hears the girl breathe out in disappointed, he smirks against Daniel’s skin. “I’m sorry, I will be going then.” 

“Bye!” Daniel chirps, waving with a bright smile on his face. “Don’t you think she was really nice?” 

Seongwoo, after having almost fully gone back to his previous position of only sitting next to Daniel, the only new thing was that he still had his leg over Daniel’s lap, glares at him and pouts because of course she was nice. Since when are people who want to get into your pants not nice? 

“Yeah,” he agrees. 

Daniel laughs and puts his hand on Seongwoo’s right calf, gently massaging the skin while he looks around the club again, sometimes muttering to Seongwoo about who he thinks is good looking and who is his style, completely ignoring that Seongwoo had just literally given him a hickey although they were “only” friends. 

After the third time of “don’t you think he looks hot?” Seongwoo is definitely upset. 

He tears his leg away from Daniel’s hand with a huff, turning around so that his back is towards the younger boy. 

Jisung and Minhyun, who were on the way to join them, laugh when they notice him sulking. 

“Why is Seongwoo pouting again? He was having such a good time just a few minutes ago,” Jisung asks as he sits down in front of them, a couple of colorful drinks in his hands. 

He doesn’t reply, neither does Daniel, although Seongwoo is pretty sure the other had just shrugged his shoulders. 

“He’s been like this since a cute girl came by to compliment me, maybe he wanted her for himself, she was just being really nice though, so I don’t know,” Daniel says after a beat. 

Minhyun, who had sat down next to Seongwoo, looks at him and bursts into laughter. He reaches over to Seongwoo, pulling him into a friendly hug and ruffling his head. Seongwoo lets him, going as far as leaning into the touch for comfort. 

“She was _not being nice_ ,” Seongwoo blurts out, still in Minhyun’s embrace. “She was hitting on you.” 

“Anyway,” Jisung interrupts before Daniel and he can start to bicker. “Did she also leave that hickey on your neck or…?” 

Seongwoo smiles in satisfaction, when even in the darkness of the club, he can see Daniel’s ears turning a nice shade of red while telling Jisung that it was not her who did it but Seongwoo. The eldest of them turns to Seongwoo with a smirk and Seongwoo responds by smiling smugly and wriggling around in Minhyun’s arms. 

Daniel turns to him with a weird look in his eyes, Seongwoo can’t quite catch what it is – confusion? Disappointment? Curiosity? 

He ignores it and keeps pouting, venting his frustration to an all-knowing Minhyun when Daniel disappears to buy more shots with Jisung. 

*** 

When the night ends, Seongwoo is soberer than he wants to admit, both Jisung and Daniel having prohibited him to drink more than a few beers more. Minhyun has an arm around his shoulders as they walk along an empty street, Daniel playfighting with Jaehwan behind them and Jisung in front of them while guiding them back to Daniel and his apartment. 

“Still not made up with lover boy?” Minhyun whispers, lips gracing Seongwoo’s ear, making Seongwoo push his face away playfully. 

“Lover boy was too interested in flirting with other people to ‘make up’ with me,” Seongwoo answers. 

“I’m sure he was just being polite, probably thought they were friendly people who just wanted to hang out with him for his great personality,” Minhyun cackles. 

“Shut up.” 

*** 

“Are you still sulking?” 

Seongwoo flinches while looking for water in the fridge, successfully hitting his head while trying to turn around to see who it was that was talking to him. 

“I wasn’t sulking in the first place,” he hisses and grabs a water bottle. 

Daniel, however, doesn’t seem to believe him if the laugh that comes from him is supposed to be a clue. The younger boy just walks over with his stupidly endearing bunny smile and hugs Seongwoo tightly, pressing the older boy into his chest. 

“Stop pouting,” Daniel orders. “I should be the one sulking here.” 

“And why is that?” Seongwoo mumbles, his words being muffled by the oversized hoodie Daniel is wearing now. 

“You were all over Minhyun today,” Daniel answers. 

“I’m sorry but you know Minhyun is only a friend, you were flirting with people left and right and even ignored me giving you a hickey,” Seongwoo protests while easily getting out of Daniel’s hug only to glare at said boy and, unconsciously, pout. 

“But aren’t I supposed to be ‘only’ a friend too?” Daniel asks, voice suddenly a tad bit huskier than before. 

Seongwoo gapes at Daniel. 

What a low blow. 

“We both know you aren’t though, so it’s not the same,” Seongwoo finally responds after a few seconds, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I mean, you obviously had a fun time today while checking out other people so…. I guess we’re just friends, too, which is _totally_ fine.” 

The statement sounds fake even to his own ears. 

Daniel probably knows it’s not the truth either. 

The younger boy tries to look directly at Seongwoo’s eyes but Seongwoo does his best to avoid Daniel’s gaze even if he is literally pressed against said boy’s chest. 

“You do know I wouldn’t mind being _more_ than friends,” Daniel says, voice tentative, as if he doesn’t know that Seongwoo feels exactly the same way about him. “I also wouldn’t mind you giving me more hickeys to mark me as yours, you know?” 

Seongwoo snorts, a bright smile forming on his lips. 

“If you just wanted another hickey, you should have said so,” Seongwoo replies, voice playful. 

Daniel doesn’t say anything more, just leans in to kiss Seongwoo senseless, his lips pressing softly against the older boy’s own, his tongue licking across of Seongwoo’s lower lip, cheekily asking for more but Seongwoo smirks into the kiss instead, taking Daniel’s own lower lip between his teeth and biting it softly. 

When Daniel’s hands wander down to Seongwoo’s ass, gently squeezing them, Seongwoo takes a step back, putting his hand on Daniel’s chest to stop the younger boy, who whines at the loss of contact. 

“Daniel… I don’t want to do this if we’re… not official,” Seongwoo whispers, insecurely glancing at the other boy. 

Daniel smiles at him, a soft, whole-hearted smile that makes Seongwoo’s heart race in his chest, hammering against it out of excitement, and a warm tingly feeling spread across Seongwoo’s stomach. 

“Well then,” Daniel begins as he takes a step forward to be closer to Seongwoo, his hands reaching out to wrap around Seongwoo’s lower back for then to pull Seongwoo back against his chest. “Ong Seongwoo, let’s be boyfriends, yeah?” 

“Wow, you’re so romantic, I can’t believe it,” Seongwoo replies while wiggling his eyebrows. “But yeah, let’s be boyfriends.” 

Daniel’s smile after hearing Seongwoo’s words is so fucking beautiful, all bunny teeth and cute blush that’s even visible in the darkness of the kitchen. Seongwoo can’t control himself, so he stands on his tippy toes and kisses Daniel, feeling content when he feels that same beautiful smile against his own lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> fodjhgiaerghie this was so rushed omf it's not beta read like i always, i hope you guys enjoy it even if it is considerably late
> 
> anway, if you have requests pls hit me up @ my tumblr ongsniel or my twitter @onghwangism!
> 
> also, announcement, im also writing for onghwang, onghwan and ongwink now, so if you have a requests for those pairings, message me! 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
